


Ask Box Fic #6

by SaSaCo



Series: Ask Box Fics Archive [6]
Category: Three Days Grace (Band)
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Archived From sasaco-fics Blog, M/M, Self-cest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSaCo/pseuds/SaSaCo
Summary: “It’s weird because he won’t look into his eyes, but he seems to know everything about him.” Written by anonymous.*Saved and posted to Ao3 as an archival piece. SaSaCo is not the writer. If you are the writer and would like this piece removed, please comment here or send us a message on Tumblr at sasaco-fics.





	Ask Box Fic #6

“Oh fuuck.” Adam groans out as the older man nips at his neck and sloppily trails kisses and licks and bites down to his abdomen. It’s weird because he won’t look into his eyes, but he seems to know everything about him. And it’s terrifying and so goddamn hot. And Adam’s already pretty much naked, while the other’s still wearing his jacket and the younger man can’t bring himself to care because that tongue is trailing down to his cock, and oh god does that feel good.

And Adam really can’t help but arch up as the black haired man takes the younger man into his mouth and it’s too fucking good because he’s touching all the right places and Adam quickly finds himself struggling against the firm hands that keep his hips from thrusting, and Adam’s got his hands tangled in the other’s short black hair, and he really wants to see the other man’s eyes now but he can’t and he’s a more than a little scared now, but so fucking close and the other man is practically taking Adam’s whole fucking cock into his mouth and it’s just-.

Adam’s though process halts as he comes with a shout that is quickly muffled when other man’s hand slaps over Adam mouth harshly, hitting the back of his head against the concrete wall.

The jacketed man then stands up, spits Adam’s come onto the younger man’s chest, then wipes at his mouth. “No afterglow for the fucking addict, Gontier,” the man says in a voice scarily similar to Adam’s own, and then walks off. The singer stands still, too shocked to really say anything.


End file.
